When Life Gives You Pudding
by Neko-Warren
Summary: OneShot. When There's a bowl of lemon pudding, Add one detective, one teenage boy,, some shounenai and a lot of confusion. Mix it up, and you're halfway here.


Hey all.. It's Neko.. not really in the mood, but my mother's been bothering me so much about Deidara and the Diary, and the recovered Chapter Five, Six, and Seven were erased completly that I wanted to make this for you as an offering to not take my head off..

The anime is Death Note, and I am quite fond of it right now... And my personal fav pair is L and Raito. ah, yes.. I do enjoy Yaoi...

And please take note- this is relief writing. I hope.. you know what that means..because I just like the relief part because I am tired and want something utterly fattening and sugary right now.

Anyway... I do not own Death Note, for if I did, L and Raito would be kinky and Misa wouldn't obsess so much. I do not even know what Misa looks like, because I just bought the first volume today at the mall.

Oh, I'm doing a one-shot, by the way. Want me to continue it? Let us have a vote then, ne? It's slightly perverted and kinky-like, to warn you. There's cussing, ooc, L eating a large amount of lemon pudding, Yaoi, and a sprinkle of humor.

Let us start, ne?

------------------------

When Life Gives You Pudding...

"Are you.. going to eat all of that, Ryuuzaki?"

"Mmhm.. Raito-kun, why do you ask?"

Raito bit on his lip lightly. He hadn't expected for L to ask him that, seeing that said boy had been spooning up the uncounted dollops of thick transparent lemon filling from the bowl. Shrugging, he watched as L continued to spoon heaps of the sweet-tart substance and plop it into his mouth leaving a glossy tinted film on his lips. "Ah, this filling is very nice, if I may say. Yagami-kun, would you like to try some..?"

"Nani? Ah, no thank you. I don't re-" It was too late. L had dipped the silvery spoon deep into the mass of yellow goop and slid it inside of the other's slightly open mouth. The intoxicatingly sweet paste made Raito want to gag, but it also sparked a liking to his taste buds with it's tart, sour aftertaste.

_'Damn. That's good pudding.. oh wait, is that HIS spoon? In..MY mouth? MEH!?!?'_

"Heh, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki gave a half smile before continuing "You're making a rather odd face."

"Coming from the 'man that never sleeps'.", Raito hastily replied. Without thinking, he dipped a finger into the purple bowl and scooped out a small amount of lemon filling. Said boy slid the finger into his mouth and quickly licked off the tangy paste, coating his tongue and a small swallow. All of a sudden, Raito had the feeling someone was staring at him. Someone that is, with insomiac eyes.

"Nani? Ryuuzaki..?" Creamy brown eyes glanced at large onyx ones on an emotionless pale face. L had his mouth dropped slightly in a _cute,_ rather nerve wrecking way. Raito took the chance to shiver slightly and started to turn back to the computer he had forgoten about.

That was the key word: _Started_

In a flash, Raito blinked, and suddenly felt two different things than before.

One: there was a weight on his legs, as if someone was sitting on him with their butt on his legs, and their legs curled around his waist; Two: He now tasted lemon, and something else. A warm, sweet something that was now circling his tongue, practically begging for some interaction.

Was his rival..._kissing_ him?  
'No, it isn't just a kiss', Raito thought quietly, his face gaining a rosey complextion. 'He's up to something..'

As if L had the power to read minds, there was suddenly more force with the playfully passionate kissing as he began to gently nibble the other's lips, coaxing for some action more roughly by boldly taking his pink tongue and exploring some more of Raito's sweet mouth. His plan had worked.

Only mere seconds after, the brown haired male had started to gently kiss back in tender, slow motions. And after about fifteen minutes of pure bliss, both pulled away, glacing upon each other's face in slow, dream-like movement.

Raito decided to look some other way, but he felt Ryuuzaki's dark insomniac eyes stare boldly at him.

Was he going to smack him? Do something?

Other than all of that, L had just rested his head on Raito's shoulder, whispering into his ear:

"When life gives you pudding.. demand for lemon."

--------------

Neko- Don't kill me!! (weeps)


End file.
